User talk:Readem/Template:HB Build
I openly take suggestions, because I suck HB. (mostly ;) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:51, 26 August 2007 (CEST) stop HB'ing imo ;) — Skakid9090 06:06, 26 August 2007 (CEST) =(. *Hangs head* /shame [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:07, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :stop HBing and PvE imo. EotN might make PvE actually skill-based and/or thought-requiring. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:11, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::No! Stop thinking that! You are just confused...perhaps upset! Don't let it interfere with your reason/judgment! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:13, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Now about teh build...wtb some suggestions that are NONE PvE related tyvm! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:14, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Run Aura of Holy Might AoGrenth dervs with Eternal Aura to have constant Grenth, imo. HB = PvE, so you can use pve-only skills there, right? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:15, 26 August 2007 (CEST) i like pve better than pvp... sad fools in HA acually think they're skilled to win matches against heroes =( — Skakid9090 06:18, 26 August 2007 (CEST) wut kinda heroes? Teh gud ones, or teh bad? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:20, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Tell me what you think about User:Edru viransu/Builds/Hero Battles. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:34, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Nice hax to get that E/Mo/R/P. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:26, 1 September 2007 (CEST) I only use the best fool. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:39, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Why do you have a whole character that does nothing but use BSurge and signet of pious light? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:34, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :Because he has more durability then all the other cappers combined. The only way to kill him, is rend. He also acts as minor support, and quickly caps shrines. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:42, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::What do you do if someone else is at the shrine besides sit there not doing much? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:43, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::Usually, I recall him, so then if the shrine is capped, I cancel, cap, and let him hold. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:45, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::::oic. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:45, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Also, since I don't run the Rt/N w/e, he and my Monk are able to safely cap center without being ganked. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:47, 10 September 2007 (CEST) Very sudden big changes lol oops... above was me -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:43, 10 September 2007 (CEST) DS but no DH? Come on Readem... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:31, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :I run DS without DH on my hero monk, because heroes are bad at energy management, remember? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:32, 11 September 2007 (CEST) ::But DH is great with DS... I just don't see why. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:36, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :::Because DH reqs Micro, and you already have Reverse. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:42, 11 September 2007 (CEST) needs more SoA excellent tool against overall pressure / elementalists. --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 07:00, 3 October 2007 (CEST)